Caskett Holding Hands
by AlwaysWatchingCastle
Summary: Caskett enjoy some time off from work. Everything seems to be going fine until Beckett notices Castle may have something on his mind that he's not sharing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story so I would love to hear your feedback/reviews. Castle is a big part of my life and I'm been looking for new and creative ways to express that. Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope I do not disappoint.

* * *

Kate Beckett is so mesmerized by how perfect the day had gone, she doesn't even think her writer extraordinaire of a husband could have dreamt it up for one of his novels.

After a particularly lengthy case and feeling the weight of the nation's unrest on her shoulders, the Captain decided she needed a break. Castle had been nothing but supportive and willingly took time away from the P.I office to tend to his favorite team at the 12th. Each night, he made sure his wife rested and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms before their alarms would ring the next morning.

Their first day off was spent in the loft. Fortunately, their phones remained silent so the couple managed to catch up on a few hours of lost sleep, read the newspaper, cook and enjoy some much needed alone time. The part Beckett enjoyed most was being able to stay in her pajamas (really one of Castle's dress shirts) the entire day. She also picked out her favorite pair of fuzzy socks and every time she ran her foot up Castle's leg, she would giggle at his shiver, followed by the little goose bumps that quickly spread across his body.

Today, the duo decided to get out for some fresh air and explore the city. They planned on walking or biking, once Beckett convinced Castle to leave his Ferrari at home and consider other modes of transportation. The weather forecast mentioned rain but so far it had been nothing but clear skies and sunshine.

They set off with no real expectations, except for having fun. Every direction they turned, every little shop they stumbled into and every piece of nature they stopped to admire, they held hands. They each loved feeling the weight of the other's hand in theirs and were perfectly content displaying their affection to the rest of the city.

At one point, they began walking in complete silence. Beckett noticed it first but figured a few seconds more wouldn't be so bad. She tried to focus on the sounds of the city around them but her attention was quickly directed towards Castle again. She felt it instantly; his hand began to let go of hers. Despite the slight feeling of heartache from his action, Beckett considered that his hand might be cramping. After all, the last thing she would want to do is cause harm to his writing hand!

Realizing that she still had a good grip on his hand, she tried massaging it with her thumb. He turned to look down at what she was doing before they both turned to each other and shared a smile, followed by a faint chuckle.

Castle resumed his grip of Beckett's hand and she was once again at ease. He even pulled her in towards his chest so he could place a kiss at the top of her head, which caused her to scrunch up her nose in that cute way she always does. Resuming their walk, everything goes fine until she feels it again. His hand is slipping.

"Casssstle?" she wines.

He doesn't respond. In fact, he doesn't even seem to hear her.

"Rick?"

He immediately turns. He sees the look of concern on her face and realizes the trouble he is about to be in. Beckett continues.

"Hey babe, what's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry Beckett. Just keeps wandering, that's all."

"Anything we should talk about?"

Castle takes a deep breath and shoves his hands in his pockets before saying anything.

"I was just thinking about being back at the precinct during this last case. Seeing all our friends, getting you coffee every morning, jotting down notes on the murder board. Felt like old times."

Beckett doesn't interrupt but can't hide the smile slowly starting to form across her face.

"I don't want to keep missing any more of those moments. At first I thought being at the P.I office would be a good change and there was nothing left for me at the precinct, but I guess you were right; I am great at fetching!"

"It's because I trained you so well Castle!"

They start laughing and Beckett tugs at one of Castle's arms until he takes his hand out of his pocket. She proceeds to hold it tighter than before.

"We've missed you Castle. You were such a big help these last few days. Please don't be worried."

"So does that mean I can come back?"

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

It almost felt as if he never left.

After speaking with Beckett and making the proper arrangements for Hayley and Alexis to takeover at the P.I office, Rick Castle was back at the 12th precinct where deep down he always knew he belonged. Sure, there were a few minor changes but the foundation was still the same. His friends welcomed him back with open arms and Lanie even explained how much she missed he and Beckett's theorizing in the morgue that would force her to turn her medical tools on at full speed just to get them to stop. Esposito and Ryan only wanted him back so they could have someone to mess with again on a regular basis.

Castle looked forward to it all, from getting coffee to throwing on his writer's vest at a moment's notice. However, he realized that with Beckett as Captain, it was important to be on his best behavior (most of the time) and assist in any way that he could, even if that meant doing boring work. He had been so proud of her and everything she had accomplished in her career that the last thing he would ever want to do is make her regret his return.

Fortunately, Beckett's approach towards her new position was very different from the standard protocol as Captain. She did not want her colleagues to suddenly fear her or think that her priorities changed. Her office door was always open and she was involved in every case. When she told Martin Tillage the interrogation room was her life and home, she meant every word. Having her team reunited and showing their support just made being Captain even better.

The first few days with Castle back had been really smooth. There were no new cases so the days were short but Castle stayed close by in case he was needed. About four days in, they were finally assigned a new case. The team met at the crime scene early in the morning and went over the initial details. The victim was identified as Melissa Christopoulos, a young soccer player training for the U.S. Women's National Team. She was shot in the ally next to the field she practiced at regularly. Lanie placed the time of death between twelve and two that morning. Once everyone was filled in, they headed back to the precinct to begin the investigation.

While Castle rushed towards an empty murder board, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito made their way to their respective desks. Castle was confused but decided to follow along. He stepped away from the murder board and went to go make coffee for Beckett. A few hours passed and still nobody gave the murder board a second thought. Castle decided to slip away when he had some free time.

For the next few days as the case went on, Castle continued to slip away during his free time. At first, Beckett was so use to him being available as soon as she called for him that she didn't think anything of his little disappearances. However, as they became more frequent, Beckett became more suspicious. She decided to step out of her office and see just exactly what her husband was up to. The first thing she noticed as soon as she stepped out was that Esposito was at a different desk. She immediately glanced over to her old desk (Esposito's current desk) and spotted Castle, sitting in his old chair, right next to the desk, just like he use to. He was shuffling through papers and then quickly glancing over at the murder board, filled with all the information they had gathered on their current victim Melissa.

Beckett just stood there, watching Castle and thinking about all the time they spent in their old spots over the years. How she almost shot the night janitor for trying to move it during Castle's disappearance. Then she thought about all of times in the beginning when he would get bored and annoyingly try to distract her. All of their theorizing, constantly discussing the facts on the murder board and promises of seeing each other tomorrow are suddenly flooding through her memory. She looked back towards Esposito just as he was approaching her.

"Hey Captain, is everything alright with Castle?"

"I think so Espo. Sorry you got forced out of your own desk."

"It's cool. I just can't figure out what he's up to."

"I might know but let me talk to him first, OK?"

"As you wish."

Beckett turned back towards Castle who was still keeping himself busy. She wonders if he even noticed her walk out of her office but doubts it. She waits, insisting on watching him work for a few more minutes before attempting to break his concentration.

Castle turns to look over the murder board again when he spots Beckett starring at him. While she doesn't seem mad, he figures it would probably be a good time to explain what he's been doing. He starts walking over to her but realizes she doesn't move. As soon as he grabs her hand, she notices him right away. He laughs at her sudden reaction.

"You just had that moment I was having the other day when I was afraid to ask you about coming back weren't you?"

Beckett starts laughing along with him.

"I was just thinking about all the time the two of us have spent over there."

Castle doesn't let go of her hand.

"Beckett, why don't we use the murder boards anymore?"

"Well, we decided to try out some new technology Tory set up for us. I think you just proved we need to switch back."

"Good! And I'm sorry about the desk. Espo can have it back. I just do all my best thinking from that spot."

"Tell you what Castle, let's convince Espo to keep the switch permanent and maybe when I need a place to do some good thinking too, I'll come join you over there?"

A huge grin creeps onto Castle' face.

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."


End file.
